Bryn Shander
Speaker: Duvessa Shane Population 1,200, part of Ten-Towns "What's Bryn Shander like, ye ask? It's sixty score humans, packed together like fish in a barrel an' smelling about as sweet. Its roads are paved with the much o'the cart horses ye're constantly rubbing shoulders with, an' it's alehourses are filled with scoundrels that no other city in Faerun would have. An' after three weeks on Ten Trail, you'll swear there was no lovelier sight!" - Beorne Steelstrike, caravan master Description *First sight after long journey through Ten-Trail *Only land locked town *Heart of Ten-Towns 'Trading Hub' *This is not a fishing town, but a trading town. All sorts of traders can be found here. **Sword Coast, Ironmaster, Kelvin's Cairn, fishermen/crafter from Ten-Towns and hunter Barbarian from the Reghed Tribes **Raw knucklehead ivory, scrimshaw, rich dyes, dried herbs and spices, finely woven textiles, fruits, wines, and many other commodities that are rare in the north *Items sold here are sold at a premium and coin is scarce. The real incom is freelancing and hired hands. 'History' *Youngest town *Originally a cabin (Rendaril's Emporium) where fishermen would meet carvans from the South. More and more fisherman would bring their wares to intice traders to their town which caused a Trading War. *More and more buildings were made to acomedate the fishermen and the traders as the city grew. *After a feud, everyone agreed to send one speaker from every town as a representative. 'Defences' *Thirty feet tall, defined by two concentric rings of wooden poles (gap filled with rubble). *The outer ring rises above the top of the wall, providing a rampart for defenders. *The gates are 15 feet tall and can be barred from the inside with beams *Built on the largest hill sounf of Kelvin's Cairn, provides an excellent vantage point of oncoming attacks. Can see movement on Bremen's Run and Icewind Pass 'Hireswords' *Maintains a militia of 20 men (long swords, daggers and studded leather armor) *In war times, can swell up to 400 (leather/no armor, spears, long bows) *Always adventurers in town that can be paid/persuaded Characters 'Duvessa Shane' Speaker 'Markham Southwell' Sheriff *Appointed by Duvessa Shane *Markham is empowered to hire adventures for the towns defense. What that means is pretty lose, as long as the trade keeps coming. *Merchants/people often ask Markham to find hired swords for jobs. They fund the job while Markham adds as commission and passes the job as official business. *https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Markham_Southwell 'Mithann' Retired Cleric 'Dunavan' Storage Administrator *A Harper Asset, working with Mithann and Aarun. He is suppose to store silver weapons Aarun but has them stolen on the 26th of Eleint (September) if the characters don't intervene. 'Brinna Alcott' Accuser, Cultist, Merchant *Lies to Markham about Hengar robbing from her. A cultist of Auril. 'Aglonell' Half-elf hunter *Finding his traps raided, kills stolen. Being harassed by Ship Rethnor *Asks Mithann for help, she refers him to the adventures *Knows the hideout of the Gang File:Duvessa-Shane.jpg|Duvessa Shane File:Markham-Southwell.jpg|Markham Southwell File:Mithann.jpg|Mithannn Goods & Services 'Geldenstag's Rest Inn' *The place to go when you don't want any touble. *Run by Myrtle, gray-haired widow who's husband died between two mercs. Since then she has become very nosy and stops lowlifes and troublemakers. *The accommodations are very low. People don't go there for the comfort- but for the peace 'The Hooked Knucklehead Inn' *Caters to traders and scrimshanders. *Run by Barton, ex trader from Targos who bought it. *Private rooms are brutally cold, most sleep around a stone hearth. But the price reflects it. 'The Northlook Inn' *Frequented by mercenaries and adventures. Best place to hear about dangers and rumors. *Run by Scramsax, ex adventurer *Best rooms, but most expensive rates. Scramsax knows the life span of an adventurer and charges a premium. Not above getting you in debt. 'Kelvin's Comfort Tavern' *Most popular and extensive tavern in town *Run by Ogden Flamebeard, a fiery dwarf who has contacts in Mirabar, Ironmaster and Mithral Hall *Meed from Mirabar, Brew from Good Mead, Craft from Battlehammer, and Ogden's signature drink 'Flamebeard's Firebrandy' (secretly cheap Mirabarian rotgut) 'Rendaril's Emporium' *Largest trade house, original building in Bryn Shander *Run by Rendaril, half-elf from Waterdeep. Best merchant in Bryn Shander. *Sells finest good for sale in all of Ten-Towns **Fishing rods, yeti-coats with scrimshaw buttons, mithral fishhooks, axe heads, daggers by Kevin's Cairn *In back there is an entrance for wholesalers. 'Blackiron Blades' *Small, unassuming smithy *Run by Garn and his sister Elza *One stop shop for adventures offering dirt cheap supplies for low prices *The butt of jokes for established/veteran hireswords Land Marks *'Town Hall' - Biggest building. Doubles as a extension to the square's market. Feasts during holidays. Shelter during war. *'Armory' - Only the sheriff and the speaker have access. *'Council Hall' - Nondescript but identifiable by the heated discussions during speaker debates. *'Speaker's Palace' - Only building that two stories high. Out of place since it's crafted by dwarves and made of stone. *'House of the Triad' - Built by dwarves, a true temple. Worshiping the Triad: Tyr, dead god of justice; Torm, the god of duty and loyalty; Ilmater, the god of endurance in the face of suffering. *'Shrine of Amaunator' - Converted house. Modest. Considering how little sun there is year round, it's a surprise it's here. Run by a retired cleric, Mithann. *'Memorial' - Outside the SW gate where Tiago Baenre murdered the balor, Errtu. The scorched earth remains untouched by snow even in winter. "On this spot did Master Tiago slay the demon. And the snows will cover it nevermore." Actions Eleasis (August) : 24 - Third to last caravan arrives bringing Vaelish Gant, Ship Rethnor, Pallidor and Aarun : 25 - Vaelish Gant secures audience with Speaker Duvessa Shane, pretending to be a merchant from Waterdeep earning her trust. : - - Ship Rethnor start a protection racket Eleint (September) : 9 - Aglonell's traps are raided- several small animals are missing : 10 - Vaelish Gant convinces Myrtle (Gledenstag's Rest), Scramsax (Northlook), Rendaril (Rendaril's Emporium) and Sheriff Markham to vote no confidence against Duvessa Shane : 23 - Call for election for a new Speaker. Duvessa Shane schedules it for the end of the month, on Highharvesttide : 24 - Hengar Aesnvaard arrives and is identified by the Cult of Auril as a sacrifice. He is falsely accused of theft and is arrested : 25 - Hengar is sentenced to death by exposure. : - - Last caravan arrives with adventures : - - The Ice Witch's Simulacrum sends Yeti attack Highharvesttide : - Slim and friends capture Duvessa Shane before the appearance, because she doesn't show up they elect Gant as speaker. Marpenoth (October) : 2 - Gant dispatches forces to claim a Reindeer Herd and some Mines, attempting to expand his influence out of Bryn Shander Wiki http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Bryn_Shander Category:Locations